well that went well
by CJFlAmE
Summary: what if everything you thought was right was suddenly thrown out the window by something your parents did. well this is going to be fun.
1. prolouge

**A/N: holy karpoloa this is my first collaboration! This story is set ten years after the final fall of neo team plasma except vesta is here too and she is like 12 and Miranda is 13.i'm aware that does not make sense. It's with my friend lea yea I know that's not your name but**

**ONWARD!**

_**PROLUGE **_

"_Hurry James we have to go" Jessie yell whispered as the trio ran through the woods. She was holding a tiny bundle in her arms as she ran. James followed along keeping a look out for anyone around. Why are we running you guys? Aren't we useless to Team Rocket? Meowth says as he is trying to keep up with their pace. "Butch and Cassidy found out that we know what they did and "puff" they can't afford to let us get away, and ever since Unova we've held classified information, Team rocket can't afford to let information like that loose." Jessie snapped pulling meowth along and quickening her pace. They reach the wall that surrounded the Team Rocket base. "Crap, how are we going to get over this thing?" James said skidding to a halt. "Uhh! If we don't think of something faster they'll find us!" Jesse loudly whispers at the two. Within 20 feet away a twig went __snap. Butch and Cassidy suddenly burst out of the trees. "You really thought the three of you could really get away from us? I don't think so," says Butch. "Charizard, come out and burn these idiots to ashes!" yells Cassidy. Charizard then comes out of Cassidy's pokeball and suddenly charges a massive flamethrower. "Guys, if this is the end, I just want to say i'm glad i'm spending it with you all!" says James. "I feel the same too" says Jesse. "No… no you guys! We can't just give up after all we've been through," says Meowth. As Charizard's flamethrower got brighter, Meowth starts to shed a tear. "Charizard, finish the job, destroy them!" commanded Cassidy". As Charizard is about to do the final bow, Meowth starts to glow. "Wait, what's going on with Meowth!"_

_Mercury was sprinting down the hall. She was dead she was late for another meeting this is the third time this week and Cyrus was going to kill her. If only the elevator was faster. When she got to the meeting room she sat down in her chair and it glowed to life. Everyone was there but Cyrus and Jupiter. She wondered if Luna would come with them this time. When their leader walked in he was not wearing his regular team galactic uniform and neither was Jupiter. This is very bad the last time someone walked in without their uniform it was Pluto and she announced that she would be leaving to go on a journalism trip for her job. That was almost a year ago and she still wasn't back. Luna was with them everyone knew what was happening but no one wanted to believe it. "We have something to tell you all" Jupiter said looking at the floor. Mars and Neptune looked shocked trying to contain their feelings. "We have decided to leave team galactic. Neptune and Saturn will be your new co leaders" Cyrus said quickly. No one wanted to say it but everyone wanted to stop them. "No please don't go we need you guys are our leaders." Venus said looking ant the floor. "I'm sorry but we have to go. Luna can't be raised like this." Jupiter said not looking them in the eyes. "Why not I was raised by you guys," Vesta argued. "That's not the same…" Jupiter trailed off. "Then this is the end" mars sniffed. "Yeah I guess it is" Jupiter sighed. "Goodbye" the others said in union. Jupiter and Cyrus left with a heavy heart. __**'This is not the end' **__everyone thought._

_**~FOURTEEN YEARS LATER~**_

**CJ: The one who left you hanging.**

**LEA: The one who isn't using her real name**


	2. 14 years later

**A/N: Chapter two is finally here**

**ONWARD!**

14 years later

"Mom have you seen my sneakers" Jeremy yelled from his room where he was currently searching. "There down here Jeremy" his mom responded. He said good bye to his parents pulled a black fedora over his purple hair, grabbed the Pokémon his parents had given him -a arbok and a whezing- and left littleroot town to professor birch's to get his starter Pokémon.

"Luna wake up. Come on Luna today you start your Pokémon journey" Luna awoke to see her caretaker standing over her. She got up out of bed and went to the window. A flock of pidoves flew from their perch on the apple tree. She got dressed in casual cloths (basically a gray and black version of what dawn wears) and went to the dining room for breakfast. "Good morning Luna" her mother said.

"Where's dad" she responded.

"He got called back to nacarene last night" her mother handed her a dark gray pokedex (kalos style), two pokeballs that contained a honchcrow and a skuntank, and trainer card that said Luna fraunchavelaunt. "You know where professor juniper's is right?" her mother said as Luna walked out. Leaving her spring home in nuvema town alone for the first time

March woke up his apartment in jubilife city smelled of wet paint and old pancakes. Today he started his Pokémon journey and his mom wasn't around as usual. She was an agent for the international police one of their best, so he was always alone. He got up pulled on a black t-shirt, a red hoodie that had real paint stains all over it, blue jeans, and green slouch beanie over his shaggy fire red hair. He grabbed his plane ticket and the Pokémon his mom had left for him and left for sandgam town. He chose chimpchar.

Luna chose snivy.

Jeremy chose mudkip.

AND SO THE JOURNEY BEGINS.

A/N: this is the next chapter, the ultimate goal, ready for battle brave and bold I know were gonna make it and we will find a way, oh oh we've come so far and fought so hard to get where we are...oh what are you still doing here. Anyways yes I finally wrote chapter two. Don't worry my dear viewer the throwing out the window stuff will come soon. If you have an OC that is the child of a villain or a dex holder please tell me and I will use them

~CJ: the one who sung a theme song


End file.
